This invention relates to a heat exchanger, particularly a refrigerant evaporator, comprising a soldered block of stamped plates which, in pairs, form a U-shaped guide and collecting ducts for a heat exchange medium, comprising corrugated ribs arranged between the plate pairs, and comprising plate-shaped lateral parts arranged on the front ends of the block with the insertion of corrugated ribs.
In the case of heat exchangers of this type, connections must additionally be provided for a feeding pipe and a draining pipe for refrigerants. For this purpose, it is known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,082) to insert a flattened pipe piece between a stamping of the last plate, which pertains to the collecting duct, and a lateral part.
It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,453) to insert special connecting elements between two plate pairs, which connecting elements are also designed in a plate shape.
Furthermore, it is known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,206) to provide two of the plate pairs with a special stamped shape in the area of the collecting ducts, which, together, form one connection respectively.
It is an object of the invention to improve a heat exchanger of the initially mentioned type with respect to manufacturing techniques.
This object is achieved in that the lateral parts are provided in the area of the collecting ducts with a stamped profiling which, together with a cover sheet closing off the last plate, forms a chamber which has a connection to at least one of the collecting ducts.
A chamber of this type can be integrated into the lateral parts in a simple manner without the requirement of additional components. As previously, before the soldering, the lateral part can in a known manner be joined with the plates and the corrugated ribs to form a block which is then soldered as a whole in a furnace. The chamber formed in this manner may be used, for example, as a deflection between two or several collecting ducts. Furthermore, it is possible to provide the profiling with a receiving opening for a connection piece so that connections are created for a feeding pipe or a draining pipe without the use of additional components, that is, are integrated into one or both lateral parts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.